Moror Noctem
by WeLonelyOldSouls
Summary: "Are you gonna stay the night?" It was an innocent question, of innocent intentions. But, It sparked more than a night of debauchery could have in a thousand years. Percabeth, AU It wont go beyond teen rating. I've changed since then.


"Are you gonna stay the night?"

The question gave me pause. I hadn't planed on it. I hadn't expected to be asked either. I turned to gauge his intentions. Percy's eyes were glistening from the lights. He was standing by the bay window of his apartment, silhouetted by the towering skyscrapers around us. His tone was innocent, his posture hopeful. My coat weighed heavily on my hands, and my foot retreated back towards my side. My mind worked over the question fervently as my mouth bought us time.

"Uhh…" Percy smiled a crooked grin that teased of years at camp, of the random encounters and mishaps.

"By the fortune of the gods, did I actually render Annabeth Chase speechless?" he teased. My face grew warmer than it already was and I sputtered in reply.

"But... my stuff... imposing… Chiron… Athena…" Percy's lips found mine for a quick moment.

"You know you don't have to. It's late though, and Detroit is not known for being safe. I just don't want to worry about you. Besides, camp will be fine without you; Chiron will understand. Zeus knows you've left enough stuff here that you'll be fine. As for your mother, nothing has to happen." His face grew slightly redder at the last statement. It was obviously an uncomfortable topic. He ruined this air of maturity by finishing with,

'I mean, I wouldn't be opposed to something happening, but only if you want to. You know I don't want to pressure you into anything, though if you think you're ready I wouldn't not enjoy it. I'm certain it would be wonderful, that is if you wanted to. And I'm not pressuring you into it, I want this to be your decision and not—" This time my lips silenced him. When his mouth had stopped trying to sputter more words I danced back.

"I'd be happy to stay the night. As you said it will be much safer. I trust the guest room hasn't moved since Jason was last here?"

"Yeah." Percy sighed, his mind reeling from the kiss. 'I mean… I- Yes. The guest room is still down the hall and on the left. I was already halfway down the hall.

After the war, camp split up. We, as a collective whole of demigods, decided it would be for the best if we spread out. It was safer not to congregate together. In addition, this new organization gave us a better reaction time to monster attacks and any new demigods. Now, instead of perilous journeys across America, we can go to them. Smaller numbers work better anyway. Except for Percy and the other "Big" children. Their auras are too hard to miss. As such, they either remain mobile like Thals, or claim a city.

Percy followed Annabeth to Detroit, where she found work. Her internship that she quit to go chasing after him blossomed into a job with a leading architectural firm. Her ideas were revolutionary and brilliant. Brilliant enough, that they paid no heed to her abrupt disappearance and hired her as soon as she returned to modern society. Her first job was in DC, but after an attempted mugging, she was placed in Detroit. Percy sailed in that august in a boating competition, bought a flat in the newly designed city, and hasn't left.

The room had been cleaned since Jason had stayed here, but it hadn't been recently. A fine coating of dust covered the desk and table. The bed looked feeble with flat pillows and a lack of air. I traced a pattern on the desk while Percy carried in my things. He swept in with an armful of clothes and a basket of assorted junk. He placed the basket on the desk and threw the clothes onto a chair. I moved to rescue the wrinkled clothes, but was stopped by a thick cloud of dust.

We choked and wheezed in unison, staggering outside of the room and to clear air. Unfortunately, the nearest clean air was the miniscule bathroom that Tyson had fixed up in case Percy had any "lady friends stay over". Since it had replaced the closet, we were crammed like sardines. Well, **I** was crammed like a sardine. Percy, being bigger and on the outside wasn't quite as pressed.

Our noses almost brushed as he turned to look at me. Our eyes locked my tempest to his typhoon.

"Hi." I sighed.

"Hi." He breathed back, hot, moist, and slightly smelly.

His arms found my waist, and mine found his shoulders. I pushed up on my tip-toes to kiss him with as much force as I could. I guess he didn't expect it since he tried to back up. Unfortunately for seaweed brain, behind him was a cabinet. His head met the wooden corner of the cabinet, and then his forehead met mine. The next minute found us back in his kitchenette, ice packs clutched to our heads.

"… stupid pillow." Percy muttered after handing me my ice.

"Pillow?" I questioned.

"If I hadn't fluffed the pillow, then we wouldn't have had to take shelter from the dust storm. If we hadn't had to take shelter, then I wouldn't have banged my head."

"And mine." I added, switching my hand holding the ice.

"Sorry." He apologized, walking from the table to sit on the counter next to me.

"It's alright. I suppose it's partially my fault. If I hadn't tried to be so passionate… I don't even know what came over me. We were so close together and you looked so…"

"Handsome? Devilish? Capital-H-Hawt?"

"Try doofishy." I teased, laughing when he made 'blub' noises. Percy suddenly got this look on his face, one that completely killed the mood.

"What's wrong?" I asked. He muttered something unintelligible.

"_Boys." I thought. _

"Tell me." I demanded, all concerned girlfriend.

"Its huuurts." He whined, giving me his puppy dog eyes.

"Would a kiss make it better?"

"Maybe." He said. I pulled on his shoulder and planted a quick peck on his bruised temple.

"Better?" I asked.

"Not what I was expecting." He admitted.

I raised an eyebrow. "And what perchance did you expect?" He licked his lips and gave me a wink.

"Fine." I leaned in, stuffed a Hershey's Kiss in his expectant mouth and ran for my room, giggling. I was almost to the door when his hand landed on my arm. He reeled my in like a pro and pinned me to the doorframe. His lips crashed into mine, and he parted them with his tongue. Warm, gooey chocolate followed, coating our mouth as our tongues danced. He broke the kiss when the chocolate was gone. He rested his head against mine, closing his eyes.

"Your mother will make me an owl if we go any further."

"Probably. That or a crow. Probably a ragged, sickly one."

"Quoth nevermore," Percy replied, pushing me into my room. ",It's late, go to sleep. You know where I am if you need me." I smiled as I heard him return to the kitchen and dump the bags of ice in the sink. Despite his dyslexia, he still reads classics in an attempt to catch me. He even got the right quote. _"Bravo, Perce."_


End file.
